Blind
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Derek finds a poem Casey wrote about a certain someone special.


**Title: **Blind

**Summary: **Derek finds a poem Casey wrote about a particular person in her life.

**A/N: **No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Life With Derek.

Casey McDonald nibbled on the eraser of her pencil as her eyes hastily scanned the piece of paper in front of her. Each word was her masterpiece, a work of art. It was almost a shame that no one's eyes but her own would ever gaze upon the magnum opus that was her poem. On that single sheet of paper, she had poured out her heart, each letter a teardrop of blood from a bleeding heart. Okay, so it was dramatic but Casey was a dramatic kind of person. She smiled with gratification as she folded the piece of paper and slipped it underneath her round, ivory jewelry box that held her prized pearl necklace. It would be safe there, underneath her little alabaster sentinel. No one would ever find it, no one would ever read the words of her heart. Sighing, Casey walked away from her treasure and was about to start on her homework when Norah, her mother, called from downstairs.

"Casey! Dinner's ready!"

Casey rolled her eyes, shut her text books, and hurried down the stairs, confidant that her poem would be kept under wraps for eternity – or at least until she felt the urge to skim the words again, breathe in her very feelings personified in words. As Casey arrived at the table, she shook all thoughts of her poem from her head. Everyone was already seated, she had been late and caused them to wait on her. She prayed the food hadn't gone cold. That was by far the last thing she needed, her stepbrother, Derek, caviling about her causing his fried chicken to be cold. Actually, any confrontation with Derek would be the last thing she needed.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Norah asked as she passed the basket of dinner roles towards Edwin.

"I decided to enter the talent show this year!" Edwin announced, pride streaming from every pore.

"Good for you," Noah smiled approvingly, "So, what tricks are you going to do?"

"Tricks?"

"You know, for your act. What magic tricks? Are you going to do card tricks? Saw a person in half…"

"Saw a person in half!" Edwin's eyes gleamed excitedly as they fell upon Lizzie, "What do you say, Liz?"

"No with a capital N," Lizzie looked at Edwin as if he had sprouted a second head, "You are not coming ten feet near me with knives."

"But they aren't real…are they?" He eyed Norah suspiciously.

"I drew a unicorn in art today!" Marti piped up, easing the tension as always.

"Oh, well you'll have to get it out of your backpack so we can hang it on the refrigerator," George suggested.

"Yeah," Marti nodded, pleased with the idea.

The rest of dinner was quiet except for the usual banter of Edwin and Derek, Edwin and Lizzie, and George and Derek. Dinner with the Venturi's was always interesting. After the meal, Casey begin to clear the dishes, preparing for her evening's chore. As she began scrubbing off the first plate, Derek entered, a cocky grin plastered onto his face.

"Casey!" He ordered, causing her to turn around, plate dripping in her hand.

"What do you want, Derek? I am sorry but I forgot to put the scraps in your dog bowl."

"Oh, that hurts, Case," Derek mockingly put a hand to his heart.

"Just tell me what you want so I can get back to doing the dishes so I can go get started on my homework."

"I need to borrow your colored pencils for my geometry homework," he grumbled, almost embarrassed by his own request, "We need to draw different lines with different colors to see where they intersect and explain the angles or something stupid like that. Anyways, can I borrow yours?"

"Derek, don't tell me that you are actually becoming a prestigious scholar?" Casey quirked an eyebrow.

"You're sarcasm is not appreciated," Derek scoffed, "So, yes or no on the colored pencils?"

"Yes," Casey sighed, "Normally I wouldn't be doing this because I don't like the thought of you alone in my room but I have a wet, soapy plate in my hand so you're just going to have to go upstairs and get them out of my room yourself. They are on my dresser."

"Thanks, Case!" Derek grinned, "I owe you one!"

Casey rolled her eyes and returned to her dishes. She tried her hardest to ignore the fact that Derek Venturi was alone. In her room. Snooping around for pencils. Good thing they weren't anywhere near her…Casey practically dropped the plate from her hands. The pencils were on her dresser. Her ivory box was on her dresser. Her poem was on her dresser. If Derek found that, it would be the end to everything! She would just die. The moment his gaze grazed the paper, her heart would go into convulsions, she swore. Closing her eyes, Casey dictated to herself to calm down. After all, what good would it do her to have a heart attack for no reason? Derek would see the pencils in broad daylight and would never bother with the ivory jewelry box. Why would he? What would be his motive? Instantly, Casey felt a tad calmer. There was no probability that Derek would ever find her poem.

Of course, Derek Venturi wasn't a fan of probability. Heck, he hadn't passed his freshman math courses, and who could blame him with a girl like Melinda Lane sitting right beside of him? So of course, probability meant nothing to him. As he was scanning the dresser, looking for the colored pencils, his eyes were drawn to the ivory jewelry box. He opened the lid to the box and saw her usual strand of effervescent pearls, nestled perfectly into the walls of the case. They were quit pretty and Derek did have a short attention span; that accompanied with an odd lust for shiny objects. He lifted the box from the dresser and almost didn't see the piece of folded paper fall gracefully to the ground.

But sadly, Casey simply wasn't allowed to have such good fortune. So of course, Derek picked up the paper, unfolded, and began to read, his curiosity and love for annoying Casey overcame him. His eyes followed along each word, his pupils dilating with each stanza. At the end of the poem, he folded the piece of paper and placed it back where it belonged. Clearly, it had been written about someone special. He should put it where he found it and forget about it, let it go unmentioned. Of course, if it would antagonize Casey, it was worth taking.

He lifted the paper and placed it in his pocket before grabbing the colored pencils, now no longer his priority. He had something on Casey. Something that could be used for blackmail. He didn't want to admit it, but Casey had had the upper hand in their previous fights, it would do him good to have something that would give him the edge for once. But then again, the poem was private. She had poured out her heart onto that single sheet of paper. It would humiliate her if he mentioned it. It would destroy her. The thought of another hairbrush being hurled at his head was not exactly his idea of fun. But he did need to have an upper hand. He smugly walked out of the bedroom, pencils and note in tow. Now, he'd just have to wait for an opportunity to use it.

The next day, Casey was on laundry duty. It was her most sour chore and she dreaded it, but someone had to do it. She sighed before plunging her hand into one of Derek's pockets to make sure he hadn't left anything behind. Once, she had discovered a half-eaten sandwich and was not about to let that happen again. She checked every pocket, every crevasse before tossing the article into the washer. As she placed her hand in the pocket of his jeans, she found a piece of paper. Quickly, she pulled it out, unfolded it, and let the color drain painfully from her face. He had her poem! He had read it! He had seen the words, read her heart, and invaded every atrium, every ventricle, violently and painfully.

"Derk-ek!" The calamitous scream clamored, "Der-ek! You come down here right now!"

Derek swaggered down the stairs, his mind rewinding throughout the week, trying hard to discern what the cause of her anger was. He hadn't pulled any of his usual pranks on it yet this week nor had he really made a snide remark towards her. Did she really have a reason to be angered? But then again, when did Space-Case McDoanld need a reason to be mad?

"What is it now, Princess?" Derek asked, smugly.

"What is this?" She demanded, dumbly. Of course she knew what it was, and so did he.

"A piece of paper," he attempted with a smirk, "Come on Case, even you aren't that stupid!"

"Oh don't even try to distract me, Derek Venturi! This is my poem! This is my poem I wrote and hid in my room! You invaded my privacy! You took what wasn't yours and for what reason but to humiliate me?"

"Case…"

"Derek, that poem is private. It wasn't meant for you to read!"

"Then who was meant to read it?" He asked in earnest.

"Certainly not you, that's for sure!"

"Casey, it isn't that bad of a poem. Really, it isn't. It would be a crime to not let anyone read it…"

"Oh don't make yourself out to be the good guy here, Derek! We all know you stole this from me!"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of one dumb poem?" He asked.

"Because! Because…because it's about someone special! Someone I like…a lot and he can never find out, Derek. Swear to me you won't ever let him find out.

"I don't even know who it's about so how can I tell him?"

"Derek…" Casey sighed, leaning defeated against the washer, "It's…it's about you."

"Me?" His eyes widened.

"Yes," Casey whimpered, "It's about you."

"But…why?"

"Because it's how I feel. I could never tell you my true feelings. They are utterly humiliating, utterly relentless and terribly treacherous!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic! Liking me can't be that bad!"

"Oh trust me," Casey nodded solemnly, "It is terribly treacherous!"

"But why?"

"Because we can never be together. I know that, you know that. My feelings are hopeless."

"Who says?" Derek asked, coming nearer.

"You. Me. It's us, Derek. We can't be together. We can't stand being in the same room together for more than a minute!"

"Well if that's the case, my feelings are hopeless too."

"You're feelings?"

"Casey, you can't be that blind, can you?" Derek asked.

"You…feel the same?"

"Possibly," Derek smirked, taking the poem from her fingers, "So, how badly do you want this back?"

"Badly."

"How badly?"

"Badly enough to do this…" Casey stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're kidding, right?" Derek grinned, "On the cheek? You're making me think you don't want this back at all…" But Casey's lips heatedly against his broke off his sentence.

"Darling," Derek smirked once the kiss was finished, "I knew you couldn't be blind!"

_**Darling, can't you see, that each time you smile, even if not at her, it's still enough to make her whole day light up?**_

_**Darling can't you see, she still wears that one hug you gave her that one time as if it is a warm, comforting sweater, never going to go out of style?**_

_**Darling can't you see, that one glance you shot her way is enough to make butterflies flutter in her stomach?**_

_**Darling can't you see, she has had you memorized for so long?**_

_**Darling, can't you see, those hidden glances she sends your way are more than just day dreamy stares?**_

_**Darling, can't you see, that picture she has of you has never left her camera?**_

_**Darling, can't you see?**_

_**Darling can't you see?**_

_**Can't you see how she loves you?**_

_**Can't you see that look in her eyes when she sees you is more than just daydreaming?**_

_**Can't you see?**_

_**Can't you see that if she can't have you, she's happy your with someone who loves you too?**_

_**Can't you see?**_

_**Darling are you blind?**_

**A/N: So the ending is terrible but I am pretty pleased with the rest of this. **


End file.
